


So what if I said please?

by AFoxWithAPen



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: False H and a few others are mentioned, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Really it's just grian being grian, aka just being extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFoxWithAPen/pseuds/AFoxWithAPen
Summary: Can I team with Fruitberries? - A saga featuring lettersA lotOf letters
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	So what if I said please?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the clip of Grian saying he wanted to team with Fruitberries:  
> https://twitter.com/DEOC0RE/status/1337884437019840515 (If you check qrts you''ll find Fruit :])
> 
> Me and my friend technically co-wrote this, but she asked me to post this, We both originally wrote this as somewhat of a sequel to another story in progress so if there are a few hints to that don't mind them, they're not that essential to the plot anyway.

It started a few weeks after the liches. Leaving Grian to stare at an all familiar form. Scott gave these out before every MCC, just a short form about if people wanted to play, and who’d they like to be teamed with.

What would usually happen is Grian would go around the Hermitcraft server, mainly just False, Ren and maybe Cub, depending on if the other was competing, and they would all put each other. Competitions were best done with friends after all.

And yet the past few weeks after MCC 11 left him glaring at the paper, for once completely lost in thought. All because for once he couldn’t make a decision. All because of MCC 11.

Granted, his relationship with Fruitberries wasn’t the best at first, he wasn’t afraid to admit that the other  _ terrified  _ him at first. Whether it was just the way he carried himself  _ (now proven false, Fruits aura of confidence was something brought out by pressure and expectations) _ or his fighting skills  _ (despite carrying all his weapons on him, he wasn’t threatening when relaxed) _ or just the fact he seemed so at home and sure of himself in combat  _ (and only in combat- god forbid the other could handle social situations about well as False did- which wasn’t very well at all) _ . But after a week of being around the younger  _ (otherwise known as being stuck in the same house because for some reason that’s H’s way of helping people get along) _ , he’s grown to actually be quite fond of the other, and after their performance during the previous MCC...

Who could blame him for just wanting to team again?

Which led to his current predicament, honestly it was shocking that the paper didn’t have a hole in it from all his staring, though the paper did start to crinkle from his grip. He just wanted to have that chance again, that opportunity, especially now that he wasn’t utterly terrified of the other, their chemistry would be better, and they had already come fourth, which was  _ way  _ better than other times he played. And what if he just wanted to team with the green-haired man again! 

Surely- surely False and Ren wouldn’t mind… besides! It would be a best-case scenario if they just played as the same team as the previous MCC, himself, Ren, False and Fruity B! 

_ (He forgot when exactly the nicknames started but he was dying to use it again) _

Surely Scott would have no reason to say no, would he?

The short man quickly snatched a pen from atop his desk, setting the paper down to take one last look at the blank space.

_ “Is there anyone who you’d like to team with this MCC?” _

He only paused for a second just to wonder if he should use a capital letter.

_ Fruitberries _

By the time he placed the pen back down a rather jittery feeling settled within him, he could be teamed with Fruity B again! Grian no less than bounced around the room, thankfully within the walls of his base with no one to witness the short man bubbling with excitement. Though before he let himself get too excited, he made sure to fold the form safely into an envelope to give to False and Ren later.

As for now, he could bounce away his excitement.

-~*~-

Within the time it took to give the letter to False, who had to collect his, Ren’s and Cub’s letters  _ (Apparently the pharaoh dressed man was playing this time) _ , send them off to Scott, and then fly all the way back to his mansion base. Grian realised he might’ve messed up.

It wasn’t anything big, unlike numerous other times where he messed up, just something minor.

Like the fact the paper was crinkled, the envelope was probably misaligned and not perfectly straight. His handwriting could have been neater… 

Anxiety mixed with excitement as he landed at his base, holding back a shake of what he could only assume was anticipation, he let himself think. He just wanted to team with Fruity B again, was that so much to ask. But would Scott even  _ understand?  _ All the forms looked the same right? He just had to do something  _ different. _

That would guarantee his place on Fruity’s team.

A part of him wondered if he was taking this too far, not that it mattered, going overboard with things was just the way Grian worked. He pondered messaging Fruit about this, mainly to ask the other to put his name on the form, but that would show too many attachment issues and Grian kinda liked keeping the others think he had a grip on himself.

His mind shifted back to season 6, more specifically the invitation for Iskall to join Architechs…

The one where he wrote in proper calligraphy, with a custom wax seal and everything…

Mumbling to himself, Grian dug into his desk, the various debris within making quite the loud racket, thankfully being hermits no one lived near each other. Finally, he perked up, expression lifting in an instant, as he pulled out the wax, the parchment, and the calligraphy pen, letting out a cheer as he slammed the 3 objects on the desk. He could get started.

_ Dear, Scott Smajor _

The fact he was even doing this gave him a bout of nostalgia, it was fun doing this again, remembering Iskall’s giddy face when the short blonde handed him the letter, remembering the feeling of triumph as Iskall could only laugh at the fact he went that overboard.

It was nice to be able to do this again, would Scott laugh too? Maybe he would just sigh, knowing that this was just classic Grian, doing his thing to get his way. 

How’d he forget how fun it was just to be himself, mischief and all. 

Grian squinted at the letter once more, pausing, he was shaking, but he couldn’t really tell if it was excitement or nervousness. Anticipation it was then. He didn’t want to mess this up like he did previously and leave a big pile of scraped parchment because of a spelling error, missed commas or if the letters  _ just didn’t look right _ . He got it right eventually but it took ages.

Taking a deep breath in, he tried to calm his shaking despite the butterflies in his stomach. He held back the urge to bounce around his anxieties, forcing himself to keep still, he could relax when he was done. 

Ok, so what’s the number at the end of Scott’s nametag? Oh, that’s right. 1995.

_ Dear, Scott, Smajor1995 _

You know maybe he should just make this as complicated as possible, just lengthen the letter.

_ This is my, Grian’s, humble request to be allied with a specific other competitor for the 12th rendition of the high-class competitive event of MCC. As you may have been informed of, the previous occurrence of MCC, being the 11th edition, you may recall my team, consisting of fellow hermits and close friends, Falsesymmetry and Rendog, and their friend and ally, Fruitberries. This is my straightforward request to once again be placed on the same team as Fruitberries for this next event of MCC. _

_ I hope you will take my request into account, in order to make the competition more enjoyable for everyone involved. _

_ Signed, GrianMC _

Grian couldn’t help but grin in triumph as he nearly threw the calligraphy pen to the side, almost forgetting the final touch he had intended on adding from the beginning.

_ Please. _

Now it felt like something Grian would do.

The ink would take a while to dry, and he didn’t want to ruin it considering he just got this done first try, and ruining it would probably break his heart, trample his crops and shatter his day, so no, no ruining the ink.

His eyes shifted to the wax he had, just a nice plain wax, and sure he could just use a normal wax seal if he was a normal person who didn’t want to go overboard about everything. But he didn’t want to do that, why would he.

_ you whisper to Falsesymmetry: hey _

_ you whisper to Falsesymmetry: hey false _

_ Falsesymmetry whispers to you: Yeah? _

_ you whisper to Falsesymmetry: 2 questions _

_ you whisper to Falsesymmetry: can I borrow your MCC coin _

_ you whisper to Falsesymmetry: and does food colouring work on wax _

_ Falsesymmetry whispers to you: What?? I mean, sure if you give it back, which one? _

_ Falsesymmetry whispers to you: And no, no you can’t, but Stress does have some candle dye if you need it _

_ you whisper to Falsesymmetry: uhhh, the one with Fruity B _

_ Falsesymmetry whispers to you: MCC9, the blue bats one? _

_ you whisper to Falsesymmetry: yeah! cool! I need that one and ask stress for some blue candle dye _

_ Falsesymmetry whispers to you: Could I ask, why? _

Maybe he should just leave it there… False didn't need to know, besides he’s done this kind of thing enough times for the hermits to think it’s normal. 

Stress was very nice with the candle dye, and considering she helped him make the right amount of blue wax for a wax seal, he couldn’t really hound her about why she has candle dye of all things. He could bother her later. And False only glared at him with narrowed eyes, promising him to give it back to her completely untouched or else she would make him regret it. 

_ And False is terrifying by the way- _

The next steps were easy… Heat up the wax, be careful not to burn anything, pour it on the seal of the envelope, carefully, carefully, use the coin as a stamp. It was a stunning coin really, normal MCC stuff with a batwing as a symbol on one of the sides. And considering how much False and Ren rambled for hours on end about the legendary MCC 9 Blue bats, how couldn’t he reference it. 

Grian took a step back, admiring his handy work, a decorated envelope, simply labelled ‘a favour, please’, a cobalt blue wax seal with a batwing on it, and within, an overly complicated, overly fancy, handwritten letter politely _ (desperately) _ , asking for him to be teamed with Fruity.

_ Perfect. _

Now he just needed to hand it False so she could deliver it to Scott.

-~*~-

The teams for MCC 12 gave him mixed feelings.

On one hand, it’s his hermit team again, himself, Ren and False always made MCC extremely fun, at least for the 3 of them, and as far as he knew, Fwhip was a wonderful teammate to be teamed with for a nice casual team.

On the other hand, Fruit was in fact playing, and very much not teamed with the flighty blonde. He was teamed with Cub,  _ (which honestly made Grian feel kinda jealous, he’d have to ask Cub how that went later) _ , Pearl, and Joel. A fun group from what Grian could see. Granted nothing was gonna stop him from having fun at MCC 12, but there was still the next MCC. Aka. more chances to team with Fruit again.

Ok, so maybe the overly fancy overly complicated letter wasn’t enough, maybe going for quality wasn’t the way to go about this. So what was the next step after quality, quantity! If he just, kinda spammed Scott with requests to team with Fruitberries, maybe, just maybe it’ll work.

Scott was going to  _ hate  _ him.

Ultimately the notes were short, either just a _“Please”_ , _“Can I team with Fruit”_ or _“This is Grian I’m so lonely”_ or various other short phrases, all in a shulker, which he could drop off at wherever Noxcrew organises the event. Most likely without saying it was him because come on, it was obvious.

_ (It was, in fact obvious, Scott knew in an instant who dropped an entire shulker box of paper, all essentially asking to be Fruit’s teammate, honestly, it was hilarious, a classic Grian style move, and he could only wonder what the builder would do next) _

\--

Ok so  _ what if _ instead of practising for MCC he just wrote letters all week, the team was playing for  _ fun _ . It didn’t matter that they came last, after all, he did what he wanted,  _ (being the shulker box of letters) _ there was nothing left to do.

Except to think of more plans.

This was a game now, granted he still wanted his end goal, teaming with Fruit has just become something he’s wanted more and more, especially after seeing Cub in that dodgebolt arena, the hermit and the trapper working together with their two teammates. Maybe he could get into dodgebolt next, and it’d be a miracle if it happened with Fruity B.

His mind drifted back to season 6, more specifically the messages he exchanged with Mumbo. But they just weren’t extravagant enough, those messages were meant to be secrets, not something big.

Well all of them except one.

A mischievous grin snuck onto his face, thinking of his favourite secret message.  _ (Granted it was his favourite because it wasn’t a secret.) _ The big, hand-built sign that was so big that even Mumbo couldn’t miss it. Only built because Mumbo couldn’t read all the other signs.

Of course, he couldn’t build a big sentence like he did last time, that took way way too long to plan, and he kinda needed this done before MCC13, especially in between all his other projects. So he settled on just one word.

_ ‘Please’ _

It was an inside joke at this point wasn’t it, all because he  _ just  _ wanted to team with Fruitberries. But it didn’t matter, because this was so fun and if he gets what he wants at the end? Well so be it! He wasn’t gonna stop now!! Besides, he was sure Scott realised what was going on at this point.

So he got to planning his build, all by himself mind him, since he’d rather die to a ravager on repeat than to admit he’s spent 2 months asking for 1 person to be his teammate for a tournament in ridiculously complicated ways, none of which being  _ just ask him. _

So he settled on emerald blocks. They were green and he was extra.

Besides they had Impulse on the server, surely he could just ask for some emeralds. Depending on how much he’d need, and depending on whether he’ll get them back. It was worth it, either way, this was too funny to pass up.

By the end of it, Grian had an even bigger smile on his face. A big, emerald, hand-built sign spelling out the word  _ ‘please’ _ and near the bottom of it, a short note about its creator.  _ (He doubted Scott would even need it.) _

Perfect, Scott couldn’t deny his request now.

_ (He didn’t forget to fill out the normal form, with False insisting that ‘yes you have to use the form to participate.’ That didn’t mean he didn’t put his own spin on things, hopefully, Scott liked all the sparkly stickers and stuff) _

-~*~-

Ok so maybe Scott denied his request. 

Not that he should be complaining, getting into dodgebolt with False and Pete was a blast, and he even found that he was a surprisingly good shot. Even with a loss, it was easily the most fun event in MCC. Though seeing Fruit cheering on Illumina just felt… wrong? False reassured that the two of them had been friends for much longer than just blue bats but come on, not even a little bit of recognition for the 2 hermits that had gotten into dodgebolt again?

_ (He did come to talk with them later, Grian realised he might have overreacted since Fruit clearly still cared about the hermits, maybe his cheers just blurred into the crowd again.) _

And yeah sure, they got into dodgebolt, and sure it was with the legendary, and sure he had an absolute blast with the Purple Penguins.

He just missed teaming with Fruitberries. He really did.

MCC would go on break now, he’d have a few months just in the Hermitcraft world, back to the normal routine, causing chaos, building bases, hanging out with hermits, it was back to normal. Then again, MCC became the new normal, after MCC11 he was just looking more and more forward to the event. Having a few months off would be weird, at least.

All because of that team.

All because of  _ Fruitberries. _

And he never got to team with him before the end of the season.

Grian was never a pessimist. A realist at most, but never a full-on pessimist, and having 3 months of break meant one thing, more time to prepare, and more time to essentially force Scott to let them team again.

-~*~-

Scott realised he had to do something a while ago, whether it was the fancy letter, the note bomb, or the emerald sign, it was just after a while he realised that this was a lot. Internally he wondered when Grian was gonna snap, and stop being so tense at this tournament meant for fun, and then just cause chaos. He didn’t expect himself to be the first target.

The first time was the fancy letter, and Scott could only appreciate the pure effort and sincerity, within it, while still keeping that edge of tease that only Grian could pull off. He had to admit the wax seal, a batwing, with blue wax. Fitting, since that’s the team that Fruit messaged him about all-stars,  _ constantly _ .

The two of them were a lot more similar than he first thought.

By then he was told that False and Ren wanted to have a break from highly competitive teams, and they wanted Grian with them, and for MCC 13 Pete asked for some of the hermits again. _ (It warmed his heart seeing more of the stronger players with some hermits and other less capable players for teammates, made for some very heartwarming MCCs.) _ So he didn’t really have any wriggle room to move Fruit into any of those teams.

And apparently, Grian couldn’t wait 2 months.

The next time he genuinely didn’t expect. With the fancy envelope stored safely  _ (oddly enough, the thing was a masterpiece) _ . Scott was staring at a very suspicious shulker box, a lime one, that seemed so innocent, just sitting there. 

Scott needed to get better at not opening every shulker box he sees.

The box no less than exploded, and within seconds there was paper all over the room and he was sitting back, frozen in shock. Slowly, still stunned and shaking, he took a peek at one of the letters, only to see the text of  _ ‘let me team w fruit plz’ _ staring back at him.

_ Oh god damn it, he did it again.  _

There were at least 10000 letters here, at  _ least-  _ how did anyone have time for this? He could admire the effort at least but god this was gonna take hours to clear. And all it did was leave him in pure fear as to what the blonde hermit had planned next.

Seapeekay made fun of him for days but at least his fear was  _ justified  _ right? Especially considering the giant emerald sign right outside his window, Jesus Christ this was extreme. The sign only said  _ ‘Please’ _ but that 1 word spoke thousands of messages. All of them just being that Grian wants to be teamed with Fruit, again, he didn’t get teamed with Fruit, again, and now he’s made an overly extravagant request to be teamed with Fruit,  _ again _ .

Scott stared around the room, noting every letter he didn’t put away because it didn’t get in the way, the emerald sign, the cursive handwritten letter, and didn’t bother to hold back a sigh. He really needed to do at least something about this. Or at least tell Grian to stop,  _ (but that’d be awful considering the hermit just wanted to be teamed with his friend again.) _

-~*~-

_ <Smajor1995> Fruit, could I ask you for help to clean up my office? _

_ <fruitberries> sure :], why me though _

_ <Smajor1995> You’ll see _

-~*~-

Fruit didn’t know what to expect, maybe Scott just genuinely wanted his help, though admittedly the giant emerald sign was  _ easily  _ the most suspicious thing he’s seen in a while. Or at least, that’s what he would have thought if he didn’t walk in on Scott cleaning an obscene amount of letters from around the office.

Fruit was almost afraid to ask.

“How-”

“Don’t. Just help me out you’ll figure it out soon enough”

_ O-kay _

It only really took one look at one of the letters for him to realise what this was about. Dark green eyes with a questioning gaze as he tilted his head slightly in his confusion, squinting his eyes as he reread it twice as if the letters would just change right in front of his eyes.

“Who??-” Fruit managed to get out, almost wincing at his own stuttering.

“Ok, so it’s actually quite a long story.”

The duo spent most of the time putting all the letters away, with Fruit’s gaze occasionally drifting off to stare at the emerald sign. Somehow just by looking at it, he knew it would’ve been something Grian built, even before he read any of the letters.  _ (Did he really know the hermits enough to memorise their build styles?) _ Scott paused occasionally to explain the whole story.

“Ok, so it started with Grian putting you as the person he wanted to team with right?” That would have been after MCC11..., Grian would have no motivation to team with him otherwise “And that would have been fine if it was just that, but it wasn’t”

Scott moved to one of the cabinets, opening it to reveal the envelope containing the extravagant letter, passing it to Fruit, who eyed it with caution and a tad of fondness as he looked at the wax seal, he could recognise that design anywhere, maybe a bit too easily. It was a symbol of warm memories and soft conversations. And opening the letter for some reason made him feel more fuzzy, hidden under all the complicated words and phrases was the fact that Grian put all this effort to team with him again.

_ This was a nice feeling _ , he soon realised.

“That was only the first of 3, though I think you can tell what the other 2 were” Scott spoke, signalling around the room to the numerous, numerous, notes still scattered around the room, Fruit stared at the sign again.

“Yeah, I get the idea” Fruit replied aloofly, going back to put all the letters away, stealthily hiding some of his favourites in his jacket pockets, Scott wouldn’t mind after all.

“Honestly I’m surprised you never put him down, instead just writing ‘put me with whoever’” 

Well that was true, but Fruit spent the past few months lamenting over the teams he wanted to play with again, it never crossed his mind that any of the hermits would want to be his teammate again. If Grian had told him, he would have put the older's name down in a heartbeat.

He held back a jab, he couldn’t tease Grian about something he also did, not messaging H or any of hermits for months, afraid he’ll just come off as too clingy,  _ (because he was, but who could blame him, the blue bats were the closest he had to a family).  _

“He just never told me.” Fruit stated blankly.

“ _ You’re telling me _ , Grian has been bothering me about this for  _ months  _ and never bothered asking you”

“Yeah”

Scott stared, looking more baffled than annoyed. “That’s crazy”

“Hey, don’t worry about it” Fruit just wanted this conversation to be over, he still needed to process exactly how much effort Grian put in just because he wanted to be his teammate, “Look, I promise I’ll put him down next time, you can tell him and he won’t bother you ok?” Grian would be happy, he would be happy, he could bet that Ren and False would be on a team together again, and they would be happy, and H was happy pretty much everywhere.  _ (Fruit wanted his social skills so badly sometimes) _ . Somehow, despite the next MCC being months away, the knowledge made him feel warm inside, he’d get more time with his... family. 

_ Finally. _

-~*~-

_ <Smajor1995> Hey _

_ <Smajor1995> Hey Grian? _

_ <Grian> Yeah? _

_ <Smajor1995> I know what you’re thinking _

_ <Smajor1995> And I know what you want to do _

_ <Smajor1995> Please don’t, I’ve got everything covered _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
